Euro Truck Simulator 2: Vive la France!
Vive la France! ist eine Erweiterung für Euro Truck Simulator 2. Sie ist die dritte Karten-Erweiterung für ETS2. Wie der Titel bereits verrät, wird in der Erweiterung Frankreich ergänzt, von dem bereits Teile im Grundspiel enthalten sind. SCS Software kündigte die Erweiterung am 18. Februar 2016 an, in einem Blogpost vom 25. Januar 2016 gab es aber bereits einen Hinweis darauf. Geschichte SCS Software kündigte am 18. Februar 2016 an, dass eine neue Erweiterung, die den westlichen Teil Frankreichs vervollständigen soll, in Entwicklung ist. Es war bereits in einem Post vom 25. Januar 2016 ein Hinweis darauf enthalten. * 25. Jan. 2016: Ein Bild vom Renault T in Südfrankreich ist in einem allgemeinen Blogpost enthaltenSCS Software: Truck Licensing Situation Update, 25. Jan. 2016 (Abgerufen am 21. Okt. 2016). * 18. Feb. 2016: Erste offizielle Ankündigung der ErweiterungSCS Software: Vive la France!, 18. Feb. 2016 (Abgerufen am 21. Okt. 2016). * 11. Mär. 2016: Ankündigung der neuen TankstellenSCS Software: France Sneak Peek, 11. Mär. 2016 (Abgerufen am 21. Okt. 2016). * 17. Apr. 2016: Ankündigung der neuen Kreisverkehre.SCS Software: Expanding Road Infrastructure, 17. Apr. 2016 (Abgerufen am 21. Okt. 2016). * 10. Mai 2016: Ankündigung der neuen AtomkraftwerkeSCS Software: New types of industries in France, 10. Mai 2016 (Abgerufen am 21. Okt. 2016). * 13. Jun. 2016: Weitere Informationen über KreisverkehreSCS Software: Cool roundabouts in France, 13. Jun. 2016 (Abgerufen am 21. Okt. 2016). * 8. Jul. 2016: Vergleich von echten Bildern und Screenshots der SCS Software: Vive la (Tour de) France, 8. Jul. 2016 (Abgerufen am 21. Okt. 2016). * 28. Jul. 2016: Ankündigung von La RochelleSCS Software: Images from La Rochelle, 28. Jul. 2016 (Abgerufen am 21. Okt. 2016). * 31. Aug. 2016: Screenshots von französischen BrückenSCS Software: French bridges, 31. Aug. 2016 (Abgerufen am 21. Okt. 2016). * 7. Okt. 2016: Informationen über das neue Paris, unter anderem mit einer KarteSCS Software, The lights of Paris are on the horizon (de), 7. Okt. 2016 (Abgerufen am 21. Okt. 2016). * 25 Nov. 2016: Eine Karte der Straßen und Städte wurde veröffentlichtSCS Software, The Roads of Vive La France ! (de), 25. Nov. 2016 (Abgerufen am 25. Nov. 2016). * 5. Dez. 2016: Die Erweiterung wurde veröffentlicht. Mitte Oktober 2016 wurden die Errungenschaften in Euro Truck Simulator 2 um 5 neue zu Vive la France! erweitert. Eine Vorabversion der Erweiterung wurde auf der Poznań Game Arena 2016 zum Testen bereitgestellt. In dem dazugehörigen Blogeintrag schrieb SCS, dass es noch etwa 6 bis 10 Wochen bis zur Veröffentlichung dauern könnte, also wird es wahrscheinlich um Weihnachten 2016 erscheinen.SCS Software: SCS on the Road: PGA 2016 (de), 27. Okt. 2016 (Abgerufen am 27. Okt. 2016). Städte Den Steam-Errungenschaften zufolge werden mindestens 23 Städte enthalten sein, wobei nicht bekannt ist, ob die 8 alten Städte dazuzählen. Bisher wurden 5 Städte direkt angekündigt: Außerdem wurde die Gegend um Paris von Grund auf erneuert und die alten Teile Frankreichs überarbeitet. Die Änderungen an den bereits enthaltenen Gebieten sind auch für Spieler ohne die Erweiterung zu befahren. Datei:Vive la France Dorf.jpg Datei:La Rochelle Hafen.jpg Industrie Die Erweiterung wird auch neue Firmen und Industriezweige enthalten. Folgende Firmen wurden direkt über den Blog angekündigt: * Es sind auch bereits existierende Firmen aus dem Basisspiel und der Scandinavia-Erweiterung in der Erweiterung enthalten. In Paris gibt es beispielsweise ein IKA Bohag und ein Tradeaux Depot, während man in La Rochelle einen Jachthafen vorfindet. Datei:Vive la France Atomkraftwerk.jpg Datei:Frankreich Atomkraftwerk2.jpg Einzelnachweise en:Euro Truck Simulator 2: Vive la France! fr:Vive la France ! DLC ru:Euro Truck Simulator 2: Vive la France! Kategorie:Erweiterungen Kategorie:Euro Truck Simulator 2 Kategorie:Vive la France!